1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention generally relates to computer software, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for converting color images to an arbitrary palette.
2. Description of Related Art.
Many computer programs use as many colors as are available from the computer's video subsystem to allow the programs to have as much visual impact as possible. This is fine when the computer program has full control over the palette used by the video subsystem, but special techniques need to be developed to allow the images to be displayed as faithfully as possible when the computer program does not have control over the palette.